The majority of merchants today don't engage in “tender steering,” or providing incentives to customers to use a particular type of payment method or card. Though many merchants are interested and motivated to get their customers to switch to a specific payment method, the process of getting a customer to register a new payment card or loyalty program at the POS is often difficult, slow, and even impossible if customers do not have all the necessary information with them at the time of sale. Registration rates are very low for tender steering because of the cumbersome nature of the registration process.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a method of tender steering that removes the friction generated by traditional registration processes.